Olahraga yang Nggak Bikin Capek
by rufinaa
Summary: "Tahun ini gue mau rajin olahraga!" Begitu kata Tonio yang tahun ini pengin punya resolusi baru di tahun yang baru. "Hm ... tapi apa ya, olahraga yang nggak bikin capek?" #VocaSportFest


**Disclaimer:** Vocaloid © Yamaha Corp.

Tidak ada keuntungan material yang didapat dari fanfiksi ini. Ditulis untuk #VocaSportFest.

 **Warning(s):** Male!Teto, Indonesia!AU, College!AU, typo(s), absurd, gue-lo zone, bahasa nggak baku.

* * *

 **Olahraga yang Nggak Bikin Capek**

by rufinaa

.

"Ted, gue udah memutuskan resolusi untuk tahun 2018 ini." Tonio yang dari tadi hanya diam sambil berjalan tiba-tiba mencetuskan sesuatu sambil menjentikkan jari. Ted, teman sekelas Tonio di jurusan, yang sering pulang bersama dan sedang berjalan di sebelahnya hanya mengerutkan kening.

"Apa?" Laki-laki berambut merah itu menyahut tanpa menoleh, tidak tertarik.

"Tahun ini gue mau rajin olahraga!"

Ted menoleh sebentar, lalu kembali memandang jalanan. "Hoo. Akhirnya seorang Tonio yang lebih suka main _game_ ini mau olahraga juga," tukasnya sambil menendang kerikil. "Memangnya mau olahraga apa? _Fitness_?"

"Hm ... olahraga yang nggak bikin capek apa, ya?"

Kini alis Ted bertaut. "Mana ada, woi. Kemarin gue nonton kompetisi jalan cepat aja semua atletnya keringetan sampai basah kuyup."

"Ya iyalah, itu kan mereka jalan, pakai tenaga. Jaraknya udah berapa kilometer. _Pass_ gue kalau itu mah."

"Katanya resolusi baru, masa langsung nyerah? Mana ada olahraga yang nggak bikin capek lagian."

Bukannya sadar, Tonio malah memasang cengiran sambil mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya. "Ini mau gue cari. Kalau ketemu, lo harus temenin gue, ya."

Ted menghela napas. Ia percaya bahwa tidak ada olahraga yang tidak membuat lelah. "Ya, ya, ya. Terserah," ujarnya.

 _Mustahil ada, kan?_ batin Ted, kemudian melirik ke teman yang berjalan di sebelahnya. Tonio kini benar-benar sedang mencari sesuatu di ponselnya dengan muka semringah. Dicari dengan ekspresi seperti itu, Ted mendadak khawatir.

 _Apa jangan-jangan betulan ada yang olahraga yang nggak bikin capek?_ batinnya lagi.

Lalu Ted sadar bahwa ia salah, ia baru saja mengingat olahraga yang paling tidak capek. _Oh, iya! Catur!_

"Ted! Gue nemu, nih! Olahraga yang nggak bikin capek!"

 _Demi Dewa Neptunus. Gue bakal diajak main catur betulan, nih?_

Ted menoleh malas. "Catur, kan?"

"Karambol!" seru Tonio, berbarengan.

"Eh? Karambol? Karambol yang itu?"

 _Sejak kapan karambol itu olahraga...?_

"Iya, baru tahu, ya?" Tonio memasang wajah mengejek, padahal Ted yakin sekali anak satu itu juga baru tahu. "Di sini katanya karambol itu olahraga, lho. Mirip biliar."

Ted tidak menjawab. Ia barusan lebih terkejut karena sempat mengira Tonio akan menyebut catur, tetapi ia juga baru tahu kalau karambol adalah sejenis olahraga. Karambol tidak asing di telinga Ted, tetapi ia hanya sebatas tahu karena pernah melihat orang di yang memainkannya. Yang ia tahu selama ini, karambol adalah permainan pelepas penat dan kebosanan yang selalu ada di setiap pos ronda. Tidak pernah terbesit di dalam pikirannya kalau permainan itu adalah olahraga. Kalau iya, berarti karambol adalah olahraga paling merakyat yang pernah ia tahu.

Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, karambol memang mirip biliar. Menurut definisi yang pernah Ted baca, biliar adalah olahraga yang menggunakan bola dan tongkat panjang. Tongkat itu berfungsi sebagai pendorong bola berwarna putih untuk mengenai bola lain yang memiliki nomor sehingga masuk ke lubang yang dituju. Mirip dengan karambol yang sama-sama punya bola, tapi bola karambol berupa lempengan bundar, dan lempengan itu harus dimasukkan ke lubang untuk mengumpulkan poin. Lalu, jika biliar dimainkan di atas meja persegi panjang yang berlapis kain laken dan memiliki enam lubang, karambol juga dimainkan di atas meja. Hanya saja meja itu berbentuk persegi, berbahan papan dengan permukaan halus, dan memiliki empat lubang.

"Jadi, lo mau main karambol?" tanya Ted setelah ia berhasil menelusuri segala tentang karambol yang ia ketahui.

"Iya, hari ini juga."

Ted mengerutkan keningnya lagi. "Hari ini juga? Memangnya lo punya perlengkapannya? Karambol itu ribet lho, setahu gue harus punya meja karambolnya segala."

"Tenang, ibu kos gue punya kok." Tonio memberi pose jempol.

 _Semudah itu?_ batin Ted, heran. Namun ekspresi itu tidak ditanggapi oleh Tonio yang sudah tidak sabar ingin bermain―ralat, berolahraga―karambol.

"Yuk, ke kosan gue langsung!"

* * *

.

Tonio tidak membual, ibu kosnya benar-benar punya meja karambol. Bapak kos Tonio yang membelinya, katanya biar bisa membunuh bosan para bapak-bapak yang mendapat giliran ronda di pos ronda yang kebetulan ada di seberang kosan Tonio. Ketika bertanya apakah meja itu betulan ada atau tidak, Tonio langsung dipinjamkan. Kebetulan semalam tidak dipakai oleh bapak-bapak yang menjaga ronda.

Meja karambol tidak seperti meja biliar yang memiliki kaki. Pada dasarnya, daripada disebut meja, lebih cocok disebut papan karambol. Kalau yang sering Ted lihat di pos ronda, karambol itu mainnya sambil duduk lesehan. Maka dari itu, selain merakyat, karambol benar-benar menjadi olahraga yang tidak bikin capek kedua setelah catur.

Namun, berbeda dari catur yang mainnya harus tenang karena butuh konsentrasi, karambol justru dimainkan dengan berisik. Satu, karena mainnya disentil. Kita harus menabrakkan lempengan utama ke lempengan lainnya, dan 'tabrakan' itu dapat menimbulkan suara keras. Kedua, saat bermain karambol, pasti pada membuat suara berisik agar lawannya tidak konsentrasi dan gagal memasukkan lempengan tersebut.

Tonio membawa meja karambol itu ke teras depan kosannya, mereka akan main di sana sambil menikmati angin sore. Ia menaruh meja berlubang empat itu, lalu keduanya duduk bersila berseberangan.

"Eh, ada yang kelupaan." Tonio buru-buru bangkit lagi dan pergi ke rumah ibu kosannya yang hanya sepelemparan batu dari rumah kosan utama. Ted hanya mengangguk, lalu menunggu sambil memperhatikan meja karambol.

Baru kali ini ia melihat meja karambol dari dekat. Di sisi karambol yang paling dekat dengan dirinya, ada semacam bar horizontal persegi panjang dengan lingkaran di kedua ujungnya. Ujung persegi panjang horizontal itu tidak jauh dari lubang yang ada di pojok kanan dan kiri meja di sisi Ted. Jika ditarik lurus dari lubang menuju ke tengah, ada garis diagonal di sana. Letaknya di atas bar horizontal memanjang tadi. Mata Ted beralih ke tengah, dan ia melihat lingkaran besar di sana yang dihiasi motif-motif aneh. Ia tidak pernah main karambol, jadi semuanya terasa asing.

Tonio datang tidak lama setelahnya, membawa kantung plastik transparan yang berisi lempengan-lempengan bundar pengganti bola di biliar. Ia duduk bersila sebelum menaruh lempengan bundar berbahan plastik tebal di atas meja karambol.

"Jadi, yang merah sama biru ini koin pemainnya. Jumlahnya masing-masing ada ... _tu, wa, ga, pat, ma, nam, ju, pan, lan._ Ada sembilan."

"Yang ini apaan?" Ted menunjuk dua koin berwarna putih. Satu bergambar mahkota, satu lagi gambarnya mirip cakram.

"Yang mahkota itu rajanya, tapi dalam bahasa Inggrisnya _Queen_ , sih. Jangan tanya kenapa, gue juga nggak ngerti. Entah salah terjemah apa gimana," jelasnya sambil menaruh koin raja di paling tengah, lalu menyusun koin merah dan biru di sekitarnya. "Yang cakram ini _striker_ , buat nyentil. Fungsinya mirip bola putih di biliar. Kalau di biliar disodok pakai tongkat, yang ini kita sentil pakai jari."

Ted mengangguk-angguk. "Berarti, kita harus pilih warna, ya?"

Tonio mengangguk, ia baru saja selesai menyusun koin-koin itu kecuali _striker_ -nya. "Lo mau koin merah apa biru?"

"Gue merah, deh." Ted melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Terus mainnya gimana? Gue sama sekali nggak tahu lho, cuma tahu disentil doang."

"Gampang, nanti gue jelasin sambil main."

Sejenak, Ted merasa temannya itu mendadak terlihat pintar.

"Hm ... kayaknya ada yang kurang." Tonio menyentuh dagunya.

"Apa?" tanya Ted. "Mejanya ada, koinnya lengkap. Terus apa lagi?"

"Oh iya, bedak!"

"Hoo ... biar papannya licin, ya?" tanya Ted, mengingat bahwa permainan ini memang dimainkan dengan cara disentil.

Tonio mengangguk. "Dan hukuman bagi yang kalah," katanya. "Maksud gue, buat yang nanti kena pelanggaran. Atau, biar lebih seru, yang berhasil masukin koin berturut-turut boleh cemongin muka lawannya. Gimana?"

Ted mengerutkan keningnya. Ia tidak pernah mendengar peraturan _yang-kalah_ _-banyak_ _-harus-dicemongin-pakai-bedak_ di dalam permainan karambol. Itu hanya akan membuat mereka tampak konyol.

"Ngomong-ngomong pelanggaran, memang pelanggarannya kayak apa?"

"Hm ... contohnya kayak ini. Posisi _striker_ -nya harus di dalam _bar_ horizontal ini. Kalau kita nyentil di luar ini, kena pelanggaran," jelas Tonio sambil menaruh _striker_ di antara dua garis horizontal di sisinya. "Kalau _striker_ -nya masuk lubang, itu pelanggaran."

Ted manggut-manggut. "Selain itu?"

"Aturannya? Sebentar." Tonio kembali membaca aturan yang ia temukan di ponselnya. "Gue jelasin dari awal aja deh, ya."

"Oke."

"Jadi, inti permainan standar di karambol ini adalah mengumpulkan koin dengan memasukkannya ke lubang. Masukin koinnya sesuai warna yang kita pilih. Warna yang habis duluan, dia yang menang." Tonio kembali menjelaskan. "Kita harus masukin koin kita aja. Masukin koin lawan nggak pelanggaran, justru keuntungan buat lawan. Dan lo nggak dapat giliran tambahan."

"Kalau masukin koin punya kita sendiri, kita bisa main lagi?"

"Iya," jawab Tonio. "Terus, kalau koin lo habis duluan sebelum masukin raja, lo kalah."

"Gitu? Hm... Apa lagi?"

Tonio kembali menggerakkan tampilan layar pada ponselnya dengan ibu jarinya.

"Kalau koin punya lo masuk berbarengan dengan _striker_ , itu pelanggaran. Lo kena denda satu poin, dan bayarannya ... taruh koin lo kembali ke tengah." Ia melanjutkan. "Terus, walaupun lo tadi berhasil masukin koin lo sendiri, lo nggak dapat giliran kedua karena kena pelanggaran."

Ted mengangguk-angguk. "Paham, paham."

"Sebenarnya ada beberapa tipe permainan, tapi sekarang kita main yang standar aja. Yang dapat raja dan koinnya habis duluan, dia yang menang."

"Oke." Ted mengangguk.

Tonio memiringkan kepalanya, masih membaca tulisan di ponsel. "Hmm ... tapi bentar, deh."

"Kenapa?"

Tonio malah bergumam. "Gue dari tadi cari aturan mainnya, dan kayaknya aturan di Indonesia sama internasional agak beda," ujarnya. "Nih, kalau di Indonesia, kan semua koin dan raja ditaruh tengah, ya. Kita nggak boleh nembak _striker_ _-_ nya langsung ke koin, harus di- _tektok_ ke pinggiran meja ini."

"Di- _tektok_?"

"Dipantulin gitu, bunyinya kan _tektok_."

 _Oh, oke..._

"Aturan yang Indonesia agak susah ya berarti?" tanya Ted.

"Iya... Dan lagi, untuk koin pertama, harus dimasukkan dengan cara _tektok_ juga. Setelah itu baru deh kita bisa langsung nembak _striker_ ke koin yang mau dimasukin." Tonio masih membaca aturan di ponselnya, jempolnya masih bergerak dari bawah ke atas. "Oh, dan rajanya nggak boleh keluar dari lingkaran tengah sampai salah satu koin dari kita tersisa satu. Kalau keluar sebelum waktunya, lo denda satu koin."

"Lho, kalau gue nggak punya koin gimana?"

"Utang." Tonio tertawa.

Ted mesem-mesem. _Olahraga apa ini, kok ada utang segala?_ _Memangnya dia merangkap_ debt collector?

"Kesimpulannya, raja dimainkan terakhir?" tanya Ted.

"Mungkin, ya... Gue juga kurang tahu."

 _Lah, gimana..._

Tonio bergumam lagi. "Kalau internasional kayaknya lebih _simple_. Pokoknya, tiga aturan terakhir yang gue sebutin tadi itu nggak berlaku," lanjutnya. "Kita bisa tembak pakai _striker_ langsung tanpa di- _tektok_. Raja keluar dari lingkaran tengah juga nggak apa-apa. Terus, kita juga bisa langsung nembak koin pertama pakai _striker_ tanpa _tektok_."

Ted menjentikkan jarinya. "Kalau gitu, kita pakai yang internasional aja."

"Oke, sip!" Tonio langsung semangat. "Gue mau ambil bedak dulu."

"Eh, tunggu ... mungkin nggak sih kita masukin dua koin sekaligus ke lubang?" tanya Ted, mendadak melempar pertanyaan saat Tonio beranjak.

"Ng ... nggak mustahil, tapi jarang sih," jawab Tonio sambil berjalan ke dalam kosannya untuk mengambil bedak tabur di kamarnya. Tidak lama kemudian ia kembali, dan Ted masih dalam posisi berpikir.

"Kalau misalnya gue pilih merah, dan gue nggak sengaja masukin koin merah dan biru berbarengan, gimana?"

Tonio memeriksa ponselnya. "Lo dapet giliran lagi, tapi gue tetap diuntungkan karena koin gue berkurang berkat lo."

Ted manggut-manggut.

"Mulai aja, ya? Lo nanya mulu kapan kita mainnya coba!" Tonio bersungut-sungut sambil menaburkan bedak di atas meja. "Gue duluan atau kita _pingsut_?"

"Duluan aja."

Tonio memasang posisi siap sentil. Lalu ... CTAK! _Striker_ -nya meluncur kencang ke kumpulan koin di tengah yang kini berantakan dan tersebar ke mana-mana. Tidak ada yang masuk, berarti giliran Ted.

Laki-laki berambut merah itu agak kikuk, ragu. Kemudian ia mengincar koin merah yang paling dekat dengan posisi tembaknya. CTAK! _Striker_ -nya malah meluncur bebas ke pinggir meja. Gagal. Tonio menahan tawa, dan Ted melihatnya.

"Jangan ketawa-ketawa lo, kayak bisa masuk aja."

Tonio langsung mingkem. Sekarang gilirannya. Ia membidik koin biru yang tadi kena _tektok_ -nya Ted yang mudah disentil dan tidak jauh dari lubang.

CTAK!

"MASUUUK!" seru Tonio, kegirangan. Ted mulai sebal karena koin pertama didapatkan oleh Tonio―dan itu menjadi koin biru pertama miliknya. Karena berhasil memasukkan koin, Tonio main lagi.

CTAK! Meleset, _striker_ -nya menabrak koin merah. Gantian Ted yang menahan tawa―hampir menyembur. Sekarang giliran dia yang main.

CTAK! Sentilannya kurang kuat, koin tidak meluncur mulus.

"Kurang bedak, tuh."

"Halah, alasan aja lo." Tonio menolak alasan Ted mentah-mentah, kemudian ia menarik koin _striker_ di atas meja. Sekarang gilirannya.

CTAK! _Striker_ meluncur dengan mulus di atas meja penuh bedak, lalu mendorong koin biru dan ... masuk!

"Wohoo, dapat lagi!" seru Tonio. Itu koin biru kedua miliknya. Ted bersungut, lalu mengutuk Tonio agar tembakan yang selanjutnya gagal.

TEKTOK! _Striker_ meluncur ke pinggir meja dan menabrak koin biru, tetapi tidak menimbulkan gerakan yang berarti. Kutukan Ted terkabul. Kini ia terkekeh seperti orang jahat.

"Giliran gue."

Kali ini Ted berusaha konsentrasi. Ada dua koin merah yang berdekatan di dekat lubang. Ia akan mendorong koin yang belakang agar bisa memasukkan koin di depannya.

 _Kecepatannya kira-kira se ... gini!_

CTAK! _Striker_ meluncur mulus, menabrak dua koin merah dan masuk ... keduanya!

" _DOUBLE KILL!_ " Kali ini Ted yang berseru kegirangan mendapatkan koin merah pertama dan keduanya. Gantian Tonio yang merengut kesal.

 _Hih, k_ _eberuntungan macam apa itu?_ Tonio tidak terima.

Namun, keberuntungan Ted terputus lagi. Giliran keduanya gagal, sehingga harus gantian lagi dengan Tonio.

Ted buru-buru mengambil bedak. "Gue masukin dua kali berturut-turut, berarti lo kena hukuman."

"Yah, gue pikir lo lupa." Tonio mendesah kecewa. Ted terkekeh, kemudian menggambar tanda panah ke bawah dengan bedak di jidat Tonio. "Sengaja nih pasti, aneh-aneh kan."

Ted menahan tawa agar tidak menyembur. Walaupun sekarang giliran Tonio, setidaknya ia sedikit bahagia telah menistakan temannya.

Kali ini giliran Tonio.

CTAK! Koin biru ketiga milik Tonio berhasil masuk. Ia bersorak kegirangan.

CTAK! Keberuntungan berada di pihaknya. Kali ini koin biru keempat. Tonio main lagi.

CTAK! Masih beruntung! Kali ini genap sudah koin biru kelima. Tonio memasang pose kemenangan.

Ted kesal. Tiga koin masuk berturut, artinya dia dapat hukuman juga seperti Tonio tadi. Apakah ini yang namanya karma?

CTAK! Kali ini keberuntungan tidak lagi di pihak Tonio. Namun, ia sudah senang dan langsung menaburkan bedak di tangan kirinya. Ia mengangkat tangan ke arah wajah Ted, kalu memasang wajah menyebakkan.

"Ayo, sini sama Om."

Ted terpaksa menurut, ia harus rela wajahnya dinistai dengan benda tabur bewarna putih itu. Dagu, jidat, dan hidung.

Rasanya Ted mau pulang sekarang juga.

"Ayo, ayo. Giliran lo, hehe."

Ted mengambil _striker_ , lalu kembali mencari koin merah yang bisa ditargetkan. Ia sebal karena dinistai―padahal tadi pun ia juga sudah menistai lawannya sendiri. Keinginan untuk balas dendam pun terbit. Sayangnya, koin merah yang paling punya peluang besar untuk masuk ke lubang justru berada di lubang di sisinya. Itu harus di- _tektok_.

Ia mulai memperkirakan pantulan _tektok_ nanti agar tepat mengenai koin merah dan masuk ke lubang. Setelah yakin, ia pun menyentil dengan sekuat tenaga.

CTAKK! Ted menyentil keras sekali sampai kuku telunjuknya sakit. Namun, usahanya berbuah manis.

"Yes, masuk!" seru Ted, senyumnya mengembang. Itu koin merah ketiga miliknya. Ia mendapat giliran lagi. Kali ini ia mengincar koin merah yang di dekat lubang di wilayah Tonio. Sangat mudah dimasukkan.

"GAGAL, GAGAL, GAGAL!" Tonio berisik saat Ted akan menyentil―hasilnya ia tidak konsentrasi dan tembakannya meleset. "YESSS!"

"Cih."

Sekarang giliran Tonio. Ia sudah mengincar koin biru yang berdempetan dengan koin merah di dekat lubang. Lalu...

CTAK! Masuk!

"YES!"

Ted menghela napas pendek, lalu mengambil koin tersebut dari kotak di bawah lubang. Namun, kemudian ia terkejut. "Koin merah, cuy. Makasih, lho."

"LAAAH, KOK KOIN LO YANG MASUK."

"MANA GUE TAHU, HAHAHA."

 _Sial._ Tonio mengumpat dalam hati. Artinya, Ted diuntungkan dan ia tidak bisa mendapat giliran kedua. Permainan pun berlanjut dengan giliran Ted.

CTAK! Koin merah kelima milik Ted masuk. Artinya, dia mendapat giliran lagi.

Tonio sebal karena harus kembali menunggu giliran. Ia meraih ponselnya sambil membaca aturan main karambol sekali lagi.

"Oh iya, gue lupa bilang syarat masukin koin raja," sahut Tonio sambil membaca peraturan di ponselnya. "Cara masukkin koin raja tuh agak beda. Kita harus sisain satu koin milik kita sebagai _cover_ setelah memasukkan koin raja."

Ted yang baru ingin menyentil langsung buyar konsentrasinya. "Hah? Maksudnya?"

"Hm ... bentar, bentar... Jadi, di aturan internasional yang gue baca, lo nggak bisa menang kalau raja dimasukkan terakhir setelah koin lo habis semua. Sebelum memasukkan koin raja, minimal harus ada satu koin milik lo yang masih ada di meja. Fungsinya sebagai _cover_ ―anggap aja kayak pelindung. Kalau koin _cover_ itu gagal dimasukkan berurutan setelah raja, koin rajanya musti lo balikin ke tengah," jelas Tonio, kemudian ia mengangkat wajah dan menatap wajah Ted. "Begitu terus, sampai lo berhasil masukin raja dan koin _cover_ milik lo secara berturut-turut."

"Jadi, kalau gue nih, harus masukin raja, terus koin merah? Koin biru nggak boleh?"

"Bukannya nggak boleh, tapi lo gagal nge- _cover_ raja. Koin raja yang berhasil masuk tadi harus ditaruh ke tengah lagi, dan gue diuntungkan karena koin gue di meja jadi berkurang." Tonio terkekeh.

Ted bergumam. "Kalau gue nggak sengaja masukin koin terakhir lo, tapi rajanya juga belum dimasukin, gimana? Gue yang menang?"

Tonio kembali melihat ponselnya, kemudian menggeleng pelan. "Permainan berakhir, dan lo yang kalah."

"Hooo." Ted mengelus dagunya. "Kesimpulannya ... koin raja bisa dimasukkan kapan saja, asal kita berhasil masukin raja dan koin _cover_ punya kita berturut-turut? Kalau koin _cover_ -nya gagal, raja kembali ke tengah?"

"Tepat."

Ted malah berdecak kesal. "Kok lo baru bilang sih? Tahu gitu gue incar rajanya dari tadi, sekarang posisi rajanya lagi susah diincar dari sini, tahu."

Tonio terkekeh, kemudian ia melihat meja karambol. Koin biru miliknya masih banyak, timpang sekali dengan jumlah koin merah milik Ted. Sejak tadi ia memang jarang memasukkan koin biru miliknya, terlebih ia juga tidak sengaja memasukkan koin milik Ted. "Kok perasaan gue jadi nggak enak, ya..."

Ted yang sedang bersiap-siap menyentil itu melirik. "Kenapa? Dapat bisikan hati kalau lo bakal kalah?" Ted terkekeh, lalu menyentil _striker_ miliknya.

CTAK! _Striker_ menabrak koin berwarna merah, lalu koin keenam milik Ted itu meluncur ke lubang dengan mulus.

"Yes!"

Tonio berdecak. Ia kehilangan giliran lagi. "Sial."

"Jangan salahkan gue. Kan lo yang maksa gue ikutan tadi." Ted membetulkan kacamata dengan jari tengahnya. Terlihat disengaja.

Tonio kembali memperhatikan meja. Pandangannya menyebar, ia memperhatikan setiap posisi koin, sambil sesekali menyumpahserapahi Ted agar tidak dapat memasukkan koin miliknya.

CTAK! Harapan Tonio tidak terkabul; Ted memasukkan koin merah, kali ini yang ketujuh.

Mendadak petir menyambar di langit, Ted dan Tonio sempat bergidik.

Tonio memandang langit yang sudah mulai gelap karena mendung. "Keras banget petirnya."

"Iya, kayaknya bakal hujan deras." Ted menyahut sambil menargetkan koin merah miliknya yang lain. Tonio buru-buru kembali fokus ke meja karambol.

"Jangan masuk! Jangan masuk!"

"Dasar bisikan setan."

CTAK! Koin merah kedelapan berhasil masuk. Bisikan setan Tonio tidak jadi menggagalkan serangan Ted.

"Dih, tadi lo kelihatan nggak tahu apa-apa, kok tahu-tahu jago? Mending gue main sama yang lain aja."

"Keberuntungan pemula? Hehe." Ted mengambil bedak di sebelah lututnya. "Sini, gue berhasil masukin empat koin berturut-turut, lo harus terima hukumannya."

"Gue belum kalah."

"Lah, tadi kan lo bilang yang bisa masukin koin berturut-turut boleh ngebedakin lawannya."

Tonio terdiam.

"Dan berlaku kelipatan," lanjut Ted.

Tonio kini menelan ludah. "I-iya, iya! Terserah!"

Ted terkekeh. Ia menaburkan bedak di tangan kirinya, kemudian membaginya ke tangan kanannya, lalu menepuk kena tangannya di kedua pipi Tonio. Mengusapnya memutar dan merata.

"Woi, woi. Nggak gini juga kan, kok lo makin ngelunjak."

"Yang kalah diem aja, deh."

Tonio berdecak. Tepat setelah itu, petir kembali menyambar. Keduanya terkejut.

"Kayaknya bakal deras beneran, deh," ujar Ted sambil memandang langit. Ia kembali mengambil _striker_ , lalu menargetkan koin berwarna merah.

"Hujaaan!" seru Tonio―yang aslinya tidak sedang hujan, tepat ketika Ted ingin menyentil. Akibatnya, Ted jadi kaget, dan tembakannya meleset. Tonio terkekeh senang dengan wajah cemongnya, sedangkan laki-laki berambut merah itu menatapnya sebal. Rekornya baru saja dipatahkan. "Yes, akhirnya gue bisa main lagi!"

Koin _striker_ buru-buru ia ambil, lalu ditaruh di kotak persegi panjang horizontal di wilayah miliknya. Kini, di atas meja karambol itu tersisa satu koin merah, empat koin biru, dan raja. Salah satu koin biru milik Tonio ada yang sudah di pinggir lubang di kiri depannya, dan ia sudah menunggu lama untuk memasukkan koin itu.

Mendadak terdengar suara hujan turun, semakin lama semakin deras. Ted menengadah ke langit. "Yah, gue nggak bisa pulang, deh."

"Halah, biasanya juga nginep di ruang sekre UKM, sok-sokan pulang aja lo." Tonio mencibir di antara bidikannya sebelum menembakkan _striker_ , ia menyinggung UKM taekwondo yang diikuti Ted sejak zaman mereka masih maba (mahasiswa baru _―red_ ).

CTAK! _Striker_ Tonio menabrak koin biru dengan cepat. Koin biru itu pun masuk ... berikut dengan _striker_ -nya.

"HAHAHA, UTANG. HAHAHA." Ted tertawa keras.

Tonio menggerutu karena koin yang ia dapatkan harus dikembalikan lagi ke tengah karena _striker_ -nya ikut masuk ke lubang. Jumlah koin biru di atas meja jadi tidak berubah―tetap empat.

 _Sial, ini mah udah aja si Ted menang._

Mendadak, dada Tonio bergemuruh. "Ng ... kok perasaan gue nggak enak, ya..."

Ted terkekeh, tidak terlalu terdengar karena hujan sudah deras. "Udah gue bilang kan, itu suara bisikan kekalahan."

Tonio berdecak kesal. Ia melihat Ted sedang mengincar raja. Lalu ... CTAK! Koin raja meluncur mulus menuju lubang. Kini, tinggal satu kali memasukkan koin merah, maka kemenangan akan menjadi milik laki-laki berambut merah itu.

"Wohoo! Satu lagi!" Ted memekik girang, padahal belum menang.

"Jangan banyak ngomong, menang aja belum."

"Bagi gue itu mudah." Laki-laki berkacamata itu menjentikkan jarinya.

Seiring dengan melihat wajah Ted yang semakin menyebalkan dan suara hujan yang menderas, perasaan Tonio makin tidak enak.

 _Benarkah ini bisikan dari kekalahan?_ tanya Tonio. _Tapi, kok beda ya ... perasaan apa ini? Rasanya perasaan ini familiar sekali... Perasaan yang menyedihkan_ _._

Ted sudah memasang _striker_ -nya di tempat yang strategis. Ia memejamkan mata kiri, mengincar koin merah terakhir miliknya. Kalau gagal masuk, maka koin raja miliknya harus dikembalikan di tengah dan Ted harus mengulang lagi. Urutannya harus raja dulu, baru koin merah miliknya sebagai _cover_. Sang raja sudah ia dapatkan. Tinggal memasukkan koin itu, lalu selesai. Kemenangan akan menjadi miliknya.

Namun, Tonio mendadak menggebrak meja karambol, dan koin kemenangan milik Ted pun mental. Ted, yang hampir menang, melotot. Tanpa sadar ia menjerit bersamaan dengan Tonio.

"AAAH, KEMENANGAN GUE!"

"JEMURAN GUE!"

Olahraga sore itu pun diakhiri dengan Tonio yang ngibrit ke halaman belakang dan Ted yang menangisi kemenangan yang nyaris ia dapatkan.

.

.

* * *

 **fin**

* * *

 **a/n:**

Yah ... sejak awal aku memang nggak mengizinkan keduanya menang sih. Hehe. :3 /JAHAT

 _Fyi_ , aku juga baru tahu pas riset kalau karambol itu cabang olahraga juga. Pas baru nemu, langsung kayak, "HAH, DEMI APSKI." Terus langsung kepikiran dibuat fanfic. 8)

Semoga menghibur!


End file.
